Heat pumps and solar panels are two types of thermal energy systems, both of which have shortcomings. For example, heat pumps generally are nonfunctional below approximately 20° F., and thus are less practical in colder climates. Solar panels are dependent upon the sun's rays, and therefore do not function at night or on cloudy days. The number of hours and days of sunlight in the particular geographic region are major factors in the usefulness of solar panels.
Some prior art solar panels had water in the panel pipes and utilized large arrays to capture thermal energy from solar radiation for heating the water. A large surface area was required to adequately heat the water. Such systems were impractical in climates having temperatures low enough to freeze the water.
Other prior art solar panel systems attempted to utilize refrigerant gasses in place of water in the solar panels. However, these refrigerant systems were subject to failure due to excessive pressure created by rapid temperature increases in the panels when the panels were exposed to direct sunlight. This rapid temperature and pressure increase often led to failure of the tubing in the panel arrays, and premature failure of the refrigerant compressor. The tubing of the solar panel rays usually was made of soft copper, which is easy to bend and solder. Eventually, such solar panel systems using the refrigerant fluid was dropped due to the failure in the ability to control the rapid changes in the refrigerant gas pressures.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for recovery of thermal energy from an ambient environment.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means of thermal energy recovery wherein ambient thermal energy is absorbed in evaporator plates remote from the other components of the system.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for thermal energy recovery using reverse refrigeration technology.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a system for recycling thermal energy from ambient air to heat water.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a thermal energy recycling method wherein ambient thermal energy is absorbed by a refrigerant fluid, which is then compressed and passed through a heat exchanger to transfer thermal energy from the fluid to water, thereby heating the water.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of thermal energy recovery using an outdoor evaporator plate assembly, and an indoor compressor and heat exchanger.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means of thermal energy recovery which functions 24 hours per day.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means of thermal energy recovery which is not dependent upon direct exposure to solar rays.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means of thermal energy recovery and recycling which is functional down to temperatures of approximately −40° F.
Another objective of the present invention is a system for recovering and recycling thermal energy from an ambient environment, having unused thermal energy.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for thermal energy recovery which is economical to manufacture and install, and durable and efficient in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.